


Unwarranted Sobriety

by Hari_mao



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hari_mao/pseuds/Hari_mao
Summary: Unwarranted thoughts of a Tevinter mage. Shrugged off and must be ignored.





	Unwarranted Sobriety

**Author's Note:**

> Found this somewhere in my drive as I got obsessed with the game but was eventually over-powered by exhaustion and work life ( I was late in the fandom XD) Probably just a bit of wishful thinking while playing the game but we all know its impossible (Cullen's voice drugged me). Was actually planning to create a short comic on this but never got the chance to. Just small snippets of scenes playing in my head that never came into fruitfulness.   
> For anyone who would like to see my Trevelyan: http://bara-no-toge.tumblr.com/post/179712605771/a-soldier-a-savior-a-hero-a-leader-inquisitor  
> Thanks for reading :D

  
"I prefer the company of men. MY father disapproves."

"Ah...I'll need you to explain that."

"Did I stutter? MEN, and the company thereof. As in sex. Surely you've heard of it."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew and never said a word. Within arms reach yet reserved and warm.  
A friend----a really good friend, always there to help.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw them--at the balcony of the tower. She went inside the commander's office and towards the battlements---how strange. Closing the book on my hand and looked further---no guards around.

A kiss---chaste. And her smile.

_I cannot look away, that grin---pure and unadulterated. Warm and painful in my chest. Something I cannot understand. Is this magic? A certain kind of rush?_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blissful----The bull was not bluffing. Walking around the pub I saw her---her delightful grin as she talks with that bloody Elven woman._

"I wouldn't agree with second best. Break up with CULLEN! ---so you can have me." Tracing her fingers on her neck as a burst of laughter emanated from her.  
Both ending up laughing and her kissing her hair.

_So carefree---and warm._  
Another prick of magic---Maker, another night must be talked of.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The winter's ball---a night of utter pretence and mindless grandeur. If I could be so honest---of foolishness. The redeeming factor of this ball are the inexplicable number of willing participants in this game of charades. The commander is indeed, a looker. Yet---the Inquisitor couldn't be any more dashing than she could. The duchess adores her manners--pretentious utmost---but she's of noble birth. Such grace and finesse, of strength and power.

"You've brought your own set of onlookers." His curly locks tamed gracefully.  
A small giggle and she looked back at him with those eyes---

I am yours and you're mine.

_That certain pang---emanating somewhere in me. Heavens, have I gone mad? Drinking the wine in between my fingers, Blighted Maker--what an awful drink! I would rather prefer that drink in the Taverns of Skyhold._

A hand on my shoulder, and those emerald eyes staring at me.

"Hope you're having a good time, Monsieur. Aren't the food and wine to your liking? rather, would you like it to be offered by one of our esteemed gentlemen and maybe acquire some good "Booty" eh?" _Mischief----God, how could she revert to proper and vulgar in a drop of a coin?_

"Inquisitor---as much as I would want to banter, we couldn't lose face in this gathering. As Josephine informed as all---"

A swish of her hands and an all-knowing smile. Her hands up on her sides.  
"Just checking on all of you---making sure you haven't lost yourselves or I might end with an empty keep!"  
A pat on the back---and she goes.

_Warm_

As the commander and she, brushed through the shadows. Whispered promises---and that grin.  
Another swig...  
_The wine isn't so bad for this occasion._  
\--------------------------------------------------  
A feast---Josephine was left with entertaining the guests and Leliana operating in the shadows. A lot of faces who might have known me but I couldn't care less. Let them look and spread the news. Yet, the Inquisitor---where could she be?

 

 

Down the stairs, in the streets, holding a tankard and merrily singing with the guards---and the bull. Sera on her lap--dancing merrily. Confusing woman---looking like a prince under the moonlight.

"Dorian."

His curly haired companion appeared like a love-sick puppy looking for its owner.  
"Please---If only I could leave the hall---bring her to her quarters. The inquisitor had her merriment away from the hall and the aftermath can't be more of a mess."

As his eyes darted to the woman being showered by kisses of that elven woman, looking back at them and raising a finger. The laughter emanating from the crowd and bards merrily singing of the inquisitor's adventures.

"Aye..Aye..to arms we go  
down the hill---to the ---*hic..*  
morrow and dawn...."

_Another gulp and I seriously will drop her to the floor._

Taking the tankard from her hands, and her leaning towards me for support.

The scent of ashes and dirt, of Embrium and the evening dew.

No...I can't....I...

Her breathing ...

God-----his lips crushing to hers as the surge of bliss ran through them.  
Sweet--sweet heavens.

If only.  
If only he can.  



End file.
